JustinRPG
Justin Michael Coolidge (born August 30, 1985),JustinRPG on Encyclopedia Dramatica (NSFW, satirical) better known by his username JustinRPG, is a man from Michigan with Asperger syndrome who is well-known on the Internet for claiming to be married to Reshiram, along with creating fanart, fansongs, and fanfiction with themes of macrophilia, vorarephilia, and coprophilia. Since his rise to meme status on the Internet as a whole, he has also become a minor meme on the SiIvaGunner channel. History Around 2010 to 2011, people on the Internet began to discover JustinRPG's questionable content, which caused JustinRPG to become a meme. In 2011, four albums of songs produced by JustinRPG were released: Linear Pair of Angles, Linear Pair of Angles II, Linear Pair of Angles III, and Substance. Many of them are covers of already existing songs with different lyrics about the various Pokémon that Justin is attracted to. Like JustinRPG's other content, these songs were met with negative reception due to their weird and perverted nature. By 2012, JustinRPG closed most of his accounts on the Internet in response to the large amounts of attention his work received. This left a lot of his work unaccessible to the public, which is how it's remained to this day. Rips Most of the rips that included JustinRPG were during the Reboot and, like the original songs, these rips were met with a lot of negative reception. According to 123zc1, JustinRPG's work was probably used in rips "as a way to show those disliked rips that included '[[Snow halation]'] just how bad a rip can actually be".TOP 7 SIIVAGUNNER CONTROVERSIES (feat. Fivda) | SiIvaGunner Explained - 123zc1 - YouTube As a SiIvaGunner character JustinRPG is first mentioned by the Voice in the finale of SilvaGunner: Rebooted. According to the Voice, JustinRPG is not from the human world: I even sent JustinRPG to your world so I could devastate it quicker! During Episode 10 of The SilvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis, JustinRPG is revealed as the producer of artificial Christmas Spirit. Working with the Voice in his lab, JustinRPG intends to use the artificial Spirit to bring his "Reshie" into the real world. However, he is confronted by Smol Nozomi, Meta Knight, and Santa Claus while they are infiltrating the Voice's lair. JustinRPG attempts to bring Reshiram into the real world, but fails. The Voice notices the pervert's act, and gives him exactly what he wants. With the Voice's power, "Reshie" and JustinRPG are reunited at last, though JustinRPG is eaten by the Pokémon soon after. Interestingly, in Episode 10 Santa Claus mentions that the Pokémon lover was a "naughty child" in his youth, however this would contradict JustinRPG's origin outside of this world. As Ju'Reshoggoth An amalgamation of Reshiram and JustinRPG called Ju'Reshoggoth forms as a result. As an abomination formed of both man and Pokémon, the monster could use its giant strength as well as Fusion Flare and Blue Flare (both of which are signature moves of Reshiram). After a long fight, Ju'Reshoggoth was defeated by the trio of heroes, though not without inflicting lasting damage on the heroes. References Category:Memes Category:Characters from The SilvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis